worldsouttherefandomcom-20200215-history
North China (Cold War Continued)
The People's Republic of China, most commonly known as North China, is a nation in East Asia, founded in 1949. History Cold War Era (1945- ) Chinese Civil War (1946-1952) The Chinese Civil War was a continuation of the original, which was from 1927 to 1936, as a result of a Communist insurgency within the capitalist Republic of China. Although it technically ended in 1949, when the borders between the capitalist South China and communist North China were established along the Yangtze River and Qingling Mountains (with Sichuan remaining in South China) following a KMT victory in the Battle of Huaihai, fighting continued until 1952. This was thanks to RoC support to various movements within North China, resulting in the independence of Qinghai, Ningxia, Gansu, and East Turkestan. The Civil War is often regarded as a stalemate by many external powers, as no one group truly "won." South China believed that they had "won," for they effectively fought off Communist insurgents and maintained the government. North China believed that they had "won," for they effectively established themselves as a nation. Cultural Revolution (1966 to 1976) “Silent Revolution” The Silent Revolution was an event carried out by a team of archaeology team led by Wu Han, in 1967, to save the Dingling tomb artifacts from the Red Guard, they are then smuggle across the border to the RoC. On the dawn of the third day of the excavation, Wu Han was shot on sight by Red Guard troops. Confucius’ Army Incident Inspired by the Silent Revolution, a group known as “Confucius’ Army” (with funding by the ROC) go to save as many relics from the Tomb of Confucius as they possibly can from the Red Guard. They’re considered pretty successful, even saving Confucius’ corpse and Duke Yansheng’s. They, like within the Silent Revolution, smuggle them south, barely escaping the Red Guard. The members are known to have made it out alive. Forbidden City 1972 was the year when the Forbidden City was burnt down by Red Guard members. Not before, Premier Zhou Enlai could operate with the RoC to smuggle artifacts to the South (those of the Palace Museum as well as Guardian Lions). An exact replica would be built in Nanjing (capital of the RoC) starting in 1979 and ending in 2001. Enlai was found out later that year and ordered to be re-educated. He died in the rehabilitation camps on July 14th, 1973 and was replaced by . Leaders Chairperson of the CPC The Chairperson of the Communist Party of China has been a position long held by the Mao family. Mao Zedong (1943-1974) Jiang Qing (1974-1981) It was rumored she poisoned Mao to become Chairwomen of the CPC, though Mao was in declining health at the same time - these rumors would never be proven. She would be assassinated in 1981. Mao Anying (1981-1998) Being he son of Chairman Mao and a Korean War veteran, Anying was a national hero. He would die from old age in 1998. Premier Zhou Enlai (1949-1972) Wang Hongwen (1972- ) Category:Nations Category:China Category:Cold War Continued